The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly to an apparatus used in an injection molding machine for removing molded parts from the mold and discharging them onto a preselected unloading location.
There is known an injection molding machine including an apparatus for removing molded parts from the mold and discharging them onto a preselected unloading location which comprises a double-acting, fluid-operated cylinder having a piston rod and a chuck mechanism mounted on the piston rod, said chuck mechanism being adapted to be reciprocated by the fluid-operated cylinder twice per one cycle in which a molded part is removed and discharged. The double-acting, fluid-operated cylinder is actuated to reciprocate the chuck mechanism at the same speed at all times. It has been believed that the speed of the chuck mechanism must be increased as high as possible within the cycle in which an amount of molten resin material is injected and molded in the mold cavity after the latter has been closed. It is therefore customary that even when the cylinder is actuated to move the molded part grasped by the chuck mechanism to the unloading location, the chuck mechanism is moved at the same speed that it is moved to remove the molded part from the mold. This results in vibration upon discharging the molded part from the chuck mechanism so that the molded part will not exactly be placed on the unloading location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved molding removal and discharge apparatus which can rapidly remove a molded part from the mold and exactly and positively discharge the molded part onto a preselected unloading location with the desired attitude.